White Chocolate Bunnies and Rainbows
by Mr. Rainbows
Summary: DDR,white chocolate bunnies, rainbows, what more do you need in a good challenge fic? complete.


**A/N: This was a challenge from my dearest friend Vixey! You may do the challenge as well. Please leave me a review saying that you are going to, and send me your story to **

**The challenge:**

**Skittles and handcuffs MUST be involved**

**Dance Dance Revolution MUST be played**

**White chocolate bunnies MUST have a part in one way or another.**

**MUST be Voldemort/Draco.**

**Can be any rating.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, which I think is best, for if I did, Harry Potter would be full of gay guys and lesbians! =)**

"Bring it on, dude!" Techno music blared from the big screen TV sitting in front of Draco, and of all people, Voldemort. At their latest meeting, Voldemort had asked Draco to stay behind, and they had really hit it off. They were now competing against each other on Dance Dance Revolution, winner receiving a year supply of…WHITE CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! (Which were Draco's favourite candy.)

"Ain't NO way you can beat my mad skillz, yo!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Bring it on…" Draco paused for effect, "old. Man." That was Voldemort's breaking point.

"Oh, it's on now!" Voldemort quickly switched songs to the most difficult song in the game and put the setting on "expert".

"Oh, come on. You're not THAT good." Draco laughed. Voldemort just smirked as the music started, arrows flying up the screen at warp speed. Draco's mouth dropped as he watched his master dance, and tangle of flying arms and feet, miraculously keeping up with the game, face contorted with concentration. Draco felt a familiar pull at his groin as he watched Voldemort, not missing a single step. By the time the song was done and Voldemort collapsed on the couch, Draco had a raging hard on.

"…DAMN!" Was all Draco could say. Ripping his shirt off, he ran over to his master and kissed him full on the lips, pushing his tongue into the snake-like mouth. Clothes flew all over as both men struggled to undress, desperate for contact. When both were finally naked, they pressed their groins against each other, moaning at the friction. They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Wait here." Voldemort said, pushing Draco off of him and walking away. Draco watched his naked bum retreat, and then stared at his stiff manhood as he came back, not looking at what he had in his hand until he felt cold metal on his wrists, which were now both behind his back, and the metallic _click _of handcuffs.

"Oh, that's just evil." Draco scowled. Voldemort smirked his evil smirk as he opened a package and poured the contents on his hand. He walked over to Draco and positioned his cock just in front of Draco's mouth. Draco licked his lips, eager to taste his master, but knew that Voldemort had other plans, so waited as patiently as an uberly horny teenager could.

Voldemort carefully placed the contents of the package on his long shaft, and Draco's eyes widened when he realized what they were. They were Skittles, those chewy, fruity muggle candies. The magical version of Skittles were much better, in his opinion, creating fireworks in the consumers mouth, but these were just plain, multi-coloured skittles with the little "S" 's printed on one side. When Voldemort was done placing the Skittles on his dick (in rainbow order, might I add), he said,

"You like the way that looks, don't you Draco." Earning an eager nod from the blonde. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you taste my rainbow, if you let me fuck you into that couch when you're done."

"Oh god yes." Draco responded, eagerly placing his mouth around Voldemort's dick, sucking and tasting each of the Skittles. He pulled back so that only the tip was in his mouth, and chewed the Skittles, allowing his tongue to brush the tip of Voldemort's dick sending shivers up his master's spine. When they were all chewed, he didn't swallow, but instead devoured Voldemort's cock, sucking hard as he bobbed in and out. Voldemort moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck yes. So good. Oh gods, I think I'm gonna cum!" Voldemort screamed just before Draco sucked harder, Voldemort releasing his seed with a shudder. Draco pulled his head back, releasing the dick with a crude _pop_. He swirled the cum and skittles around in his mouth, savouring the bitter sweet tasting before swallowing.

"Very good, young Draco. Now I believe you made a promise." Voldemort said seductively, watching as Draco leaned back and spread his legs, exposing his tight hole. Voldemort could already feel his cock hardening. He walked over and kneeled on his knees, licking the boy's slightly smaller shaft. He licked down the top, to the tip, and back up the underside to the base, down his balls, and further down to his puckered entrance. He licked around the hole, and slowly and gently pushed his tongue in. Draco gasped at the wet intrusion, squirming out of pleasure. Voldemort smirked and removed his tongue. Licking his hand, he rubbed his dick, coating it in saliva, making sure it was really wet before standing and placing it at Draco's entrance. Slowly and gently, he pushed his cock into the tight hole, trying not to hurt his lover.

Draco grimaced at the pain, and Voldemort paused to allow Draco to get used to the intrusion. Slowly, the burning pain dulled to a soft ache, and Draco began to rock his hips against Voldemort, signaling that he need to MOVE! Voldemort slowly began pumping into Draco, but started moving faster when Draco started pushing his hips against Voldemort's with each thrust. He pounded into Draco for all his worth, finally hitting that spot that made Draco see stars and scream Voldemort's name. Moans and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Voldemort thrust even faster (if possible) and screamed Draco's name as he came deep inside the teenager, Draco following suit soon after.

Voldemort pulled out and sat on the couch next to Draco, silently casting the spell to unlock the handcuffs, allowing Draco to slide his arms around him. The master and servant took a moment to catch their breath. Finally, Draco spoke,

"You know, I think I like rainbows better than white chocolate bunnies."

**A/N: OMG! I hope you liked it. And, being the candy addict that I am, decided to eat my chocolate bunny (sadly, not a WHITE chocolate bunny) and skittles while writing this! Wh00t-tastic! Well, please leave reviews. And I think this is the ONLY M rated V/D fic on here, and the only one that doesn't involve rape or BDSM. / Yeeeeahhhh….anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!! (They help me sleep at night! )**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Vixey – O. M. G. o.O**

**Vamp.Kiss3 - **

**Vixey – That was disturbing…yet…hot. o.O**

**Vamp.Kiss3 - **

**Vixey -….-dies-**

**Vamp.Kiss3 – o.O did I over do it?**


End file.
